


Let's Play Just Dance, Shall We?

by ishre_yann



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, SPAM, a lot of spam, english is not my thing, just dance!stucky, surprise chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishre_yann/pseuds/ishre_yann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’s that?” he asked Tony.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Fun,” and that was all Tony answered. All explanations were “it’s a surprise” and a variation on that theme.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Steve, eventually, gave up asking -Bucky already stopped after Tony’s answer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA, since I was playing Just Dance some days ago, I was wondering: what would Steve and Bucky do if they were in the same position?  
> This happened.  
> Hope you enjoyyyyy <3

Tony, Sam and Natasha did actually buy something for Bucky and Steve. Why? Bucky couldn’t tell. Steve said it was a habit of Tony to just throw random ideas and being indulged by Sam. Natasha was there just because she was supervising the situation -to prevent Tony buying something awful or too inappropriate for Steve and Bucky. That was what Natasha told them when they showed up at Steve’s place, a black box in Tony’s hands. A huge black box with blue writings -something that Bucky didn’t quite understand, if he had to be honest. What did “Wii” even mean?

Anyway, the three Avengers just dropped the package inside Steve’s house and Steve couldn’t do really anything if not frowning and crossing his arm together. Bucky followed Tony with a curious gaze in his eyes. He basically stayed three, four steps away from Tony, watching the man dealing with all the cables, connecting them to the television and to another black box.

“What’s that?” he asked Tony.

“Fun,” and that was all Tony answered. All explanations were “it’s a surprise” and a variation on that theme.

Steve, eventually, gave up asking -Bucky already stopped after Tony’s answer.

It took almost twenty minutes to get everything ready -Bucky _still_ didn’t know for what- and Steve was a little bit upset. But not upset as when as they showed him another little plastic package. It was a dvd, or it looked like one, white, with written on it another blue “wii” and a psychedelic title, all capital letters: JUST DANCE.

Bucky frowned when Steve passed him the probably-dvd.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve asked, he didn’t look so happy about it.

“Have fun, grandpas” Sam shouted, with Tony probably, once they were outside the door.

Natasha took another five minutes to leave, explaining to Bucky why Steve was so upset -apparently, Sam and Tony knew he didn’t want to dance, but they still bought a dancing game, _so it wasn’t a dvd, but a game_ \- before she walked away, a smirk on her face, closing the door behind her.

Steve looked at the wii as if it was some outrageous insult.

“Come on, Stevie.” Bucky insisted. “No one is watching you, who cares if you can’t dance. I can’t dance either, not this century stuff.” Bucky had spent half an hour trying to convince Steve to dance with him and play Just Dance. But nothing, Steve wouldn’t just agree. So Bucky just went for exasperating Steve -or at least, try.

Steve sighed, looking back at Bucky, resignation on his face. “Alright,” he stated “just one match, though.” And he stood up, looking at the controller, a suspicious look on his face.

“Yeah! One match’s fine.” Bucky jolted upright, the controller already in his hand -the right one, he didn’t quite dropped it since he understood what wii was. He was curious to experiment what video games looked like. They didn’t have something like that, back in the old days.

Bucky clicked on the remote control, turning on the tv. He “had studied” how to turn on that stuff, so there already was Just Dance home displayed on the screen.

“You.” Steve said, a threat in his voice.

“Yup, now’s late to change your mind, jerk.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“What song?” Bucky asked, scrolling through the playlist. There were a bunch of songs he thought he knew, so they were those few he wanted to try -but first, he heeded to make Steve ‘comfortable’.

“Uhm, that one.” Steve pointed with his controlled, a red hand with a 2 on it, enlightening a blue square.

“ _Barbra Streisand_?” Bucky asked, following Steve’s controller.

“Well, it’s old, but..”

“Alright.” and Bucky clicked on it.

The song started and Steve and Bucky focused on the girl with orange hair in the middle of the screen. The instructions said they had to follow her steps, so Bucky kept a distance between himself and Steve, so that they’d have been able to move properly.

“Gonna beat the shit out of you, punk.” Bucky taunted, making Steve laugh.

“You sure?” Steve’s self-confidence was always there, ready to stand up even when he knew it was denying the evidence.

The girl on the screen started to dance and Bucky and Steve moved, trying to follow her steps. It was quite difficult, Bucky found out, almost because he hadn’t a clue of what those dancing steps were. So they just ended up shaking uncontrollably, hitting themselves sometimes and laughing at it. Punks and jerks flew a few times, when Bucky’s character collected the first star, followed a little after by Steve’s. The song kept going and they kept insulting each other, laughing and panting sometimes.

“Damn, this is hard!” Steve exhaled, turning around and then facing the tv again, tensing his arm up after the girl did -and he was late, of course.

“What, giving up already?” Bucky taunted again, shaking his hands.

They both had a grin on their face.

“No no no no no!” Steve shouted when the song ended, looking at his almost-four-stars character and the four stars under Bucky’s. “Hey, I was there, c’mon!” he insisted, looking the placement.

Bucky ended up first, while Steve was second.

“Ha! I won.” Bucky laughed, taking his elbow back and placing his fist near his side. “You’re a loser, Steve, just admit it.”

“Never.” Steve said, pointing with his red hand on ‘continue’. “Another one, come on.”

And Bucky looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Steve asked.

“How come, you just wanted one round and now you can’t even accept your defeating?” Bucky smirked, clicking on ‘continue’.

“Shut up and play.” Steve replied, pointing at another song, _I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’_.

This time, there was a guy who went out an igloo with a strange, blue quilted jacket and green pants. Steve and Bucky stared at each others, bewildered, before shrugging and following the avatar steps -even if the song didn’t even started, so they just moved fast steps on the ground and braced themselves when the guy did the same because of the cold. Then, suddenly, the song started and the guy became orange and light-blue, which confused the two super soldiers a little bit, slowing them.

“What the fuck, Steve, what kind of song is this.” Bucky asked, shaking his hands around and trying -and help me saying _trying_ \- to shake also his hips, following the guy’s steps.

“He’s yellow and _pink_ now.” Steve noticed, jumping a bit on his left and on his right. He looked more like an ox, since he had almost his weight. Bucky wondered if the neighbours would complain about all that mess -but still, they didn’t even complain when Steve and Bucky shouted during the night or in the middle of the day because they were having sex, so..

“Ha, one star!” Steve exclaimed, his hands pointing at the ceiling at times -before the left was up and the right was down, then they just shifted position.

“Just wait for me.” Bucky shouted, he was on his profile, walking backwards -and trying to make it look like he was following the beat-, gaining a star. “HA!”

“Shit,” he heard Steve saying, before they changed again position. “Not today, kiddo.” he exhaled between a breath and another.

“Just watch.”

So it kept going. Also because Steve won the second one and it was a draw. So no one of the two was going away with a draw. Bucky chose another one, _Lollipop_ , by Mika. And they both regretted it. Not only because of the girlish avatar with a lot of red and pink things in the background, but also because of the movements they had to do. Movements that included turning themselves over and over again, with their arms stretched out as if they were two kids. And they kept even hitting themselves by times.

After that, Bucky went with _She’s Got Me Dancing_ , by Tommy Sparks -and they were a little reluctant also because of this one, but it turned out pretty much funny. Also because of how the avatar was dressed up -again, the same psychedelic, dubious clothes.

Last one was pretty much the last round. 2 points vs. 2 points. They chose together the song, _Take On Me_ and they basically went for it. Surprisingly, that avatar wasn’t as psychedelic as the others, so it was easier to focus on what they were doing and not being distracted by the other one comments.

Bucky was so focused he almost hit five stars, while Steve was still reaching for his fourth star.

“Hey, hey! Not fair!” Bucky heard Steve shouting, when the song was almost ending.

“Loseeeeer, you don’t get to talk, you big jerk, gonna win this one!” Bucky shouted, jumping here and there, shaking his hands at some kind of rhythm similar of the song’s one.

At least, that was what he was planning to do until something -or better, _someone_ \- just pushed him to the couch. Steve tried also to stand up and keep dancing, but Bucky’s left arm just grabbed him and drove Steve all way down with himself, falling on the couch -half out of it, half on it. They both dropped the controllers, after a while, staring in each others eyes.

“Not _fair_ , huh?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve. “That’s low, Rogers.”

They were both panting and flushed because of the ‘gymnastic’ and Steve’s hair were a mess -luckily, Bucky had his ponytail, even if some locks just escaped from it, getting in the way on his face. Bucky panted again, trying to make it sound like a snort, but it was difficult.

“So, do you want a re-match?” Bucky asked, smirking.

“Hell no, gonna need some practice before.” Steve replied, making Bucky laugh.

“Well, at least it was funny.”

“At least it was.. Listen to you, Tony has a strange idea of fun.” Steve said, shrugging. “I hope he’s not gonna do anything awkward next time.”

“Mh, but we can still keep this, right?” Bucky asked, looking at the screen -the song has ended, so there were placements on that, a four stars Bucky and a three stars Steve. Three points vs two. He actually won.

“You’re lucky I like it when you try to dance.” Steve answered.

“When I _try_ to dance? Hey, don’t shit on me, I was good.”

Steve laughed and then nodded. “Well, since you’ve won, how about..”

“You give me my prize.” Bucky interrupted, raising his eyebrows, his smirks accentuated. “I should beat you more often, Rogers.”

But Steve didn’t even reply to that. He just inched closer and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, starting to kiss him, humming something Bucky didn’t quite understand. But then, Bucky didn’t quite care about what Steve hummed, he was too focused on kissing him back and remove Steve’s shirt from his torso.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically there was a hidden(?) "to be continued" at the end of chapter 1.  
> Basically me trying to understand why Tony'd do such a thing if not to have fun.  
> Gnek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Chapter 2, I don't know how this went, because I'm tired and I can't process anything rn. But again, if my English is shitty, that's normal.  
> Enjoy <3

_23 hours later.._

Stark Tower, 4pm. Bucky and Steve were inside the elevator, reaching for the last floor. Stark already told them to move inside the Tower, but Steve had insisted. He wanted his place, in Brooklyn, a real home. So Tony insisted time by time, every moment Mrs Potts wasn’t there to stop him from being inappropriate - _again_. Eventually, they ended up with a special pass for guests. The elevator emitted a soft sound, while the doors opened and JARVIS’ voice welcomed them.

Bucky wasn’t so unused to monotonic, electronic voices that came out of nowhere. It was something he learned in HYDRA’s headquarters, every decades, there was an “upgrade” to his knowledge so he wouldn’t be surprised by the outer world. JARIVS was just one of those new things he learned about, just really sophisticated and.. awkward.

“Where’s Stark?” Steve asked.

Eventually, Stark wasn’t alone. There were apparently _all_ the avengers inside the Stark Tower, on the last floor. Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and an uninvited Sam. So Steve and Bucky were relieved to know they they wouldn’t be alone. It was Bucky’s idea, to go there and thank everyone for the present.

Walking through the corridor they were already able to hear Thor’s laughing. So Bucky sped up a little bit, reaching for the main hall. The others voices were more clear after they got closer. Banner was talking about something they should not have done. Tony was laughing together with Thor and Sam, while Barton was trying to make Natasha _“take it with philosophy”_ -about what, Bucky couldn’t tell. And then, he heard Steve’s voice.. and his own voice.

Nobody realized they where there, so Bucky and Steve just stared at each other, confused.

“Shit.. Not today, kiddo.” Steve was saying, even if Steve wasn’t actually there, with the others. It was an electronic voice.

“DAMN.” Sam couldn’t catch his breath. “What was _that. What was that._ ”

Thor was babbling about some Midgardian stuff, but he was laughing almost as loud as Tony.

“Just watch.” Bucky’s voice, now.

Apparently, there was a video. A video about him and Steve dancing. Apparently, Tony modified something, in that wii package, because there was a full view of Steve’s apartment. Steve’s bookshelves, his couch and, between the tv and the couch, the two of them, too much focused on ‘dancing’ -let’s call id that- to notice a little hidden camera.

“Stark?” Steve called out, making the others shut up together, at -almost- the same time. “What’s that?” he asked, even if it was clear by now. “What the fuck, you just can’t act like a normal human being, can you?”

Steve was upset.

“Oh, hey, come on, we were all curious, you never dance when we go out.” Tony interrupted, raising his hands. “It seemed legit.”

“Legit my a-”

“I told you they weren’t going to like this, damn, Stark, you fucked up again, didn’t you?” Natasha said all of sudden. “And don’t try to blame it on us, honey, you were the one suggesting it.” and then, she turned to face Sam. “Now, _that’s_ why we don’t agree with Tony. _Ever._ ” and she laughed.

“Damn, man, it seemed fun, that’s all what ‘m sayin’.” Sam shrugged and reached out for his beer, drinking it.

“Alright, alright, five minutes and we’re done, alright? You happy?” Stark said, trying to stop everyone from standing up and go away.

“What- no! Five minutes my ass, you turn it off _now_.” Steve was _really_  upset, Bucky could tell from his voice.

And then, everybody just froze, when a noise came out from the flat screen tv. Specifically, something really similar of a  _Bucky’s_ noise. And when everybody turned to the tv, the screen showed two men, one on top of another, half on the couch, half on the floor, trying to get naked and

“STARK.” Steve shouted. “I swear I’m gonna kill-- TURN IT OFF”

Stark was already running away, laughing something about “But there was the fun part, come on!” and pointing the remote control to the tv.

“JARVIS turn it of, _now_.” Natasha’s voice was trying to get over Steve threats and Tony’s voice.

The tv shut down and there was silence again. Just after, Buck inhaled, relieved, looking at Steve who already grabbed the remote control from Tony’s hands, crashing it with all his strength.

“Alright, fuck off,” Steve said, pointing at Tony and dropping what remained of the remote control. “Fuck off” to Sam, this time. “and..” he looked right at Natasha, exhaling and sighing. “Thanks.” his voice low, now.

Bucky looked at him, before staring into Clint’s and Banner’s eyes. They were, with Nat, the ones he bonded better with. Clint was a cool guy, not so talkative, but still Bucky liked what he said, when he said it. Bruce Banner, instead, was awkward and calm, even if he could become a green monster full of rage. It fascinated Bucky how he could control himself, so Bucky considered Bruce more as an example, as well as a friend. There was feeling, that was how Clint called that thing. So, out of the blue, they just start laughing, with Natasha after a while and Thor -who also clapped his hands.

Steve was, at least, less grumpy after that, sighing and giving to Tony _only_ a death-threat stare, before reaching out for Bucky and looking right at him. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Bucky replied, walking towards Bruce and Natasha. “Since you saw us dancing with that thing, I think it’d be at least fair to switch roles, mh?” he looked right back at everybody. “Y’know, it’s not like we don’t have controllers, so..” he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, why not?” Steve followed, looking at the others.

“Oh, you grandpas wanna see what we can do?” Sam stood up. “I don’t know ‘bout you guys, but I’m in.”

“Well, maybe it’s time for you to learn from someone who can actually dance.” Tony said, reaching up for his bourbon glass. “I’d be glad to help you out.”

“Oh, shut up.” Natasha. “You fellas should be ready to take your beaten asses out of here if you keep this up.”

“I’d rather sit down, but I’ll be glad to give a try.” Thor stood up too.

They all stared at Clint and Bruce, who were the only two stayed silent.

“Oh, no thanks, I’ll actually watch and.. maybe cheer.”

They looked at Clint. Clint stared at them. “Fuck yeah, I’m in.” and he stood up, drinking his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, done.  
> I think I'm done. I hope so.  
> If you notice any corrections, please leave me a comment, it's really appreciated (I need to learn, damn! >:3)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Over and out,  
> yann

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you find some mistakes, just tell me in the comments, because I can correct myself a lil bit ç_ç  
> Hope you liked it anyway <3
> 
> Over and out,  
> yann.


End file.
